Impossible Capture v2
by Azaile
Summary: Rei and Yuriy are the best bounty hunters in Zenoshia, but when a bounty and hunter ally, their status changes drastically. Can Yuriy save Rei or will he end up killing him in the process?
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Impossible Capture v2_**  
Chapter:**_Prologue  
_**Summary:**_ Rei and Yuriy are the best bounty hunters in Zenoshia, but when a bounty and hunter ally,  
their status changes drastically. Can Yuriy save Rei or will he end up killing him in the process?  
_**Type:**_ Shounen-Ai  
_**Pairings:**_ ReiYuriy+ReiKai  
_**Rating:** _T for language  
_**Ages:** _Yuriy & Kai-21 Rei-19  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing_**  
Word Count:**_ 978__  
__**  
**__**Notes:  
**_Text in _'this type' _are thoughts.  
This '_Impossible Capture' _has the same story line, but is completely different.  
So if you've read the other and are now reading this, read it from the 1st chapter.  
**_Notes II:_**  
Don't hold your breath for the next chapter  
I've gotten it typed and ready, but i'm trying to space the updates since i've only got 3 chapters written for v2  
next chapter should be up in a month :P

_--_

**PROLOGUE**

He stood on the edge of the dark cliff, staring off into the distance. Crimson eyes watching the lights of the city go off as the many businesses closed for the late night. His short blue-gray hair blowing gently in the calm breeze that blew across the entire mountain side. His black clothes were stained crimson, covered in the blood of his last victim. Completely engrossed in the serenity of everything, he didn't hear the person coming up behind him and tensed slightly when he felt arms snake around his waist. The next second, he relaxed into the familiarity of his lover's arms. "Thanks for your help, Kai." He heard the voice behind him before the arms left his waist and took his hand. "Here, Rei." Kai said gently, holding out a black bag, containing proof he'd obtained his, or rather Rei's, bounty. Rei nodded silently, taking the bag from Kai's hand, "You need to get out of here before he gets back." He told his allied bounty. "He'll be here soon." Kai told Rei before gently placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He said, taking his hand away from Rei's and jumping off the cliff's edge, landing gently on the ground below. Rei followed Kai's steps to the cliff's edge, waiting for his partner to make his appearance."You get your bounty?" Came the familiar voice from behind him. "Don't I always?" Rei replied, smirking and turning around. "Where's your bounty, Yuriy?" Yuriy shrugged, "I couldn't find him." Rei nodded, walking away from the cliff and started on the long path down the mountain's side. "Who was the bounty?" He asked after a few moments of annoying silence. "Kai Hiwatari. Why?" Rei's step halted slightly at the name before gaining his composure and shrugging, "No reason." He replied pausing as he came to the bottom of the mountain and the entrance to the city. A wooden archway stood at the entrance itself, 'Zenoshia' carved into the top. A wanted poster was nailed to either side of the archway. "That's him." Yuriy mentioned as they continued into the city, ripping one of the posters from it's post. "5 million." He said, handing the poster to Rei who glanced at it and crumbled it up, throwing it over his shoulder. "Uh-huh. Where are we going with this bounty?" He asked, shoving the 'proof' at Yuriy. "The bar." Came the reply as the bag was yanked out of Rei's hand. Yuriy nudged Rei toward the door to the bar. The duo walked to the darkest corner of the room, stopping next to the table. Wordlessly Yuriy threw the bag onto the table. After a minute a hand appeared out of the shadow and opened the bag before disappearing once again. Another minute and it reappeared with another bag. Rei stepped up and took the bag before leading Yuriy out of the dark dingy bar. "How much?" Yuriy asked shortly after leaving the bar. Rei was silent for a few moments before answering, "100,000."Yuriy scoffed, "That's not that much, I thought the bounty was worth more." Rei paused as they arrived at their building, "It was worth twice as much alive, but you know that never happens." He replied before placing his thumb on the ID lock for the building. A beep sounded and the black tinted glass doors slid open. The two walked past the empty service desk to the elevator to it's left. Entering the black and emerald marble elevator, Rei hit the button for the 50th floor. "Why didn't you catch your bounty?" Rei asked, wanting to know if Yuriy knew anything. The bell rang out as the elevator arrived at their floor, "I couldn't find him." Came the simple reply as Yuriy exited the elevator and lead the way to the only door on the 50th floor. Sliding the card key through the lock the door popped open and the two entered. Yuriy took a step toward the bedroom before pausing, "I'll be in in a few minutes." Rei announced as he walked to the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. Yuriy nodded silently before continuing toward the bedroom, shutting the door louder than necessary behind him. "I know you're up there." Rei announced as he rested against the balcony, looking up at the building's roof. A second later a black shadow jumped from the dark rooftop. Kai straightened up from his landing, closing the balcony's doors for privacy. "What's wrong?" Kai asked standing at Rei's side. "I think Yuriy might suspect something." Came Rei's reply after a few silent moments of chewing on his lip. Kai waited for a further explanation before sighing, "Something about me or us?" Rei shrugged, "Dunno. But it's something..." He turned to look at the doors as they opened. "Who're you talking to?" Yuriy asked, looking around the balcony. "Just myself. Go to bed, I don't think I'm going to be sleeping tonight." Yuriy stood in the doorway staring at Rei for a few minutes before nodding and returning to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Rei waited a brief moment before leaning over the balcony and helping Kai back up from hanging onto the balcony's floor. "I think you're right... You'll have to find out how much he knows tomorrow." Kai told Rei as he inspected his hands. Rei nodded silently, "Hence the reason I won't be sleeping. I'm really going to have to think it out." He said, returning to his former position, resting against the balcony's railing. Kai nodded before disappearing back to the building's roof.

Yeh, v2 is pretty close to the original, but i liked the idea of Rei being the one 'in charge' of it all, so i'm running with it

_**Reviews inspire me to write and i desperately need inspiration for this story :P  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Impossible Capture v2_**  
Chapter:**_ 1  
_**Summary:**_ Rei and Yuriy are the best bounty hunters in Zenoshia, but when a bounty and hunter ally,  
their status changes drastically. Can Yuriy save Rei or will he end up killing him in the process?  
_**Type:**_ Shounen-Ai  
_**Pairings:**_ ReiYuriy+ReiKai  
_**Rating:** _T for language  
_**Ages:** _Yuriy & Kai-21 Rei-19  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing  
_**Word Count:**_ 1154__  
__**  
**__**Notes:  
**_This '_Impossible Capture' _has the same story line, but is completely different.  
So if you've read the other and are now reading this, read it from the 1st chapter (The Prologue.)  
**_Notes II:_**  
the original second chapter for this was actually just a slightly edited version of the original  
but after a short debate i decided if i was going to change this i was going to a complete 180  
I'd actually written most of this right after I posted the prologue, then I ended up forgetting about it  
So, just now I remembered it and typed up the rest, so I apologize in advance if it seems rushed  
so there's the reason for the long delay and here's the new next chapter XD  
Don't hold your breath for the next chapter, as usual. I'll try to get it up in the next month, but...I'll probably forget about it again...  
Hmm...Now that I turn my brain on and look at the dates, this is actually close to 'on time' :P

_--_

**CHAPTER 1**

**/REI POV/  
**I exited the gold building, new bounty list in hand. I ran over the names quickly before folding it up and placing it in the pocket of my vest. Kai's name was at the top, as usual, and the price on his head went up by another million. There was a new name on the list, just below Kai's. The award wasn't much at just under a million, dead or alive, but it would hold the rent on the apartment for another month or two and pay for food. I made a note to stop by the building later that night, before I went out hunting again to get more information. Realizing the time I hurried my pace back to the apartment.  
I exited the elevator and entered the apartment. "Yuriy." I called, as I closed the door behind me. I shrugged off the lack of a reply and went into the kitchen, through it's swinging door. I placed the list on the table, where Yuriy would see it. I chose to listen to the little voice in my head that told me something was wrong and went to the weapons cupboard to the left of the kitchen's door. I took my one of my black sais and my permanently stained crimson gun out. I took off the vest I'd thrown over my black t-shirt and threw it on the table before kicking the kitchen door open. The living room was empty. I crossed the living room to the balcony, empty. I entered the living room once again, locking the balcony doors behind me. I went back to the front door and checked the hall before closing and locking that door as well. The bedroom. I walked to the bedroom door and pressed my ear to it, I couldn't hear anything, but that meant nothing. I took a step back before kicking in the bedroom door, successfully ripping it from it's hinges. Empty. Again. "Damn it." I whispered. The bedroom was full of places to hide, I went down the list, searching place as I mentally checked it off. Beside the bed, check. Under the bed, check. Behind the curtains, check. In the closet, check. Bathroom. I went to the last door that was still in one piece in the entire apartment and pressed my ear to it. I distinctly heard the sound of running water. I would have opened fire on the door if I had known where Yuriy was. Kicking the door in was also out, I didn't want to hit Yuriy in the head with something that could kill him. Only option left, open the door like a civilized person. I placed the sai in my boot , grabbed the knob and threw the door open. Yuriy was poking at cuts on his face as he rinsed a large amount of blood from around the sink. "What the hell happened?" I asked, I hadn't been gone _that_ long. "I went after Hiwatari." Yuri said, as he patched up the last of his wounds. I was silent for a few moments, "Why?" I asked, curious, we usually did our hunts under the cover of darkness _and_ I had told Kai to keep his distance from Yuriy. "I had a lead." He replied as he pushed past me to walk into the living room. I sighed as I followed him, "So, what happened?" I asked, standing against the broken door frame of the bedroom. "What does it look like?" He asked as he stood by the balcony window, looking over the city. "It looks like you fell down a cliff, is what it looks like." I told him. He scoffed, "Yeah, I fell down a cliff, after that bastard pushed me." I forced a laugh, "And why did he do that?" I asked for the hell of it, where Kai was concerned I didn't trust Yuriy's word over Kai's. "Dunno. I was following my lead and he appeared. Said I was an idiot and shoved me off the cliff." I stared at Yuriy for a moment before nodding to myself. "I'm going for a walk." I told him, taking the my weapons and tossing them on the nearest table. "You just got back from your walk." Yuriy said, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm going for another. I need to clear my head, I mean you could have been killed..." I stood silent for a moment before leaving the apartment, deciding to take the stairs down, stomping each stair heavily and loudly to get out some of the aggression I'd been holding in. I reached the front door and exited the building. The sky had turned from the bright, clear blue to a swirling mass of grays, whites and blacks. Ignoring the the shiver than ran through me as I remembered my vest, my main source of warmth, was sitting on the kitchen table. Not wanting to see Yuriy again I shrugged off the lowering temperature and walked toward the path that lead to the cliff. I reached the path as it started to sprinkle and the cliff as the downpour started. I stood on the cliff's edge, watching the lights go out early due to the incoming storm. The light was starting to fade replaced by the darkness the storm and sunset bought. I watched the city for a few moments ignoring the cold rain soaking through my clothing before a large cloak was placed over my shoulders. "Do you want to get sick?" I heard Kai's voice behind me, I pulled the cloak closer and shook my head. "What the hell did you to to Yuriy?" I demanded, remembering why I'd come to the cliff in the first place. "I didn't do anything." He replied, confusion thick in his voice. "He says you shoved him off the cliff." Kai laughed, "You're kidding. He was standing there screaming my name so I came down to shut him up. We talked for a moment before he shoved a knife into my hand and threw _me_ over the edge." I turned to face Kai and instantly believed him. He still had bits of rock in his face. I took his hands from his side and examined them, his right hand had a large cut in it that looked partially healed but the dryed blood suggested it had been recent. "He's covered in cuts and bruises. Explain." I told Kai, dropping his hands back to his sides. "I can't. Maybe he threw _himself_ over the cliff to frame me, I don't know. I _do_ know you _ordered_ me to not hurt him and I've obeyed that order. You know me. Are you sure you know him?" I sighed and turned back to the city, "I...don't know anymore."

**__****Reviews inspire me to write and i desperately need inspiration for this story :P**


End file.
